herofandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli
Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli is a friend of Joseph Joestar and one of the allies who appeared in the Battle Tendency saga. He is a hot-blooded but focused young man, hopefully dedicated to defeat the Pillar Men. He is voiced by Takuya Satou in the Japanese version, and Bryce Papenbrook, who also voices Rin Okumura, Masaomi Kida, Makoto Naegi, Nagito Komaeda, Meliodas, Kirito, Eren Yeager, Zidane Tribal, Butters Stotch, Shirou Emiya, Guan Ping, Rokuro Enmado, Lance, and Cat Noir in the English version. Biography In Caesar's childhood, his father had seemingly abandoned his beloved siblings, making him a bitter and aggressively violent delinquent. Once Caesar was rescued by his father from the danger with the Pillar Men at cost of his life, he changes his hatred into the great pride in his surname. Caesar is initially described as an arrogant Ripple User seeing down on the Ripple ability of Joseph Joestar and without occasion to ridicule and betray him in general. However, he reveals himself to become an honorable individual, making pride in traditional pride of his family to fight evil as well as his hope to avenge death of his friend Mark at the hands of the Pillar Men. Even Joseph reveals himself to become an honorable man due to their relationship that considerable improves. Caesar has a lot of respect to his elders and superiors in general, notably Lisa Lisa as his master. In Caesar's hot-blooded personality, he is too fast to jump to a fight quickly, even he remembers it is detrimental. While Caesar is taking his great pride in his family, when Joseph told him not to care about that, Caesar hits him without even thinking. So his flaw is fatal when he made the mistake of going to the lair of Wamuu alone and tried to finish him off. Having a great determination, Caesar has kept beating despite being wounded by himself and made a loud sound of the human spirit before his death. Most of the time, Caesar is a serious person who challenges the evil Pillar Men and is exasperated by Joseph's different antics. As Caesar can invoke deeply romantic gestures, he is a Casanova and has an ability to flirt with beautiful women. Character design Caesar has an appearance with a muscular build and unkempt hair, whose distinctive inclusions are two-colored spots on his cheeks. His accessories are his long thin headband with a row of tessellated triangular patterns and two feathers on each side of the head. Gallery Jojo's Bizarre Chat.gif Bubble Launcher.png CaesarBubble.png The_Zeppeli.gif BubbleCutterGliding.gif Tumblr ojks9bVli71tqvsfso2 540.jpg tumblr_nke4rmB9Ey1sfay15o5_500.gif Tumblr oljgx9C5C11rvb8cmo1 400.gif tumblr_onl267x7cG1rvb8cmo1_400.gif tumblr_opw9q65fpU1sh11j9o1_r1_1280.jpg JoJo anime Parts 1-3.jpg Tumblr otnh5vH22C1rvb8cmo8 500.gif tumblr_p3dlx9ChTQ1rvb8cmo1_400.gif tumblr_p3dlx9ChTQ1rvb8cmo2_400.gif tumblr_p3dlx9ChTQ1rvb8cmo3_400.gif tumblr_p2luceRpNr1vh0o5to2_1280.jpg tumblr_p2luceRpNr1vh0o5to3_500.gif Themes JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Eyes of Heaven OST - Caesar Zeppeli Battle BGM-1|Eyes of Heaven Navigation Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Elementals Category:Honorable Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Casanova Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Neutral Good Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Right-Hand Category:Loyal Category:Saved Soul Category:Legacy Category:Merciful Category:Tragic Category:War Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers